Katy's Story - The Walking Dead
by Spotski
Summary: A spin off to The Walking Dead, AMC TV Show.
1. The Highway

Tuesday. It was Tuesday. It's been forty two days since we left Atlanta. It we haven't eaten in four and we haven't drunk in a day and a half. We've been walking for days with little rest in between and we've seen about ten walkers in the past hour, were too close to the city but Father won't listen to me. He says that we need to wait; we need to stay close to the city we need to find other people like us other survivors before we get to comfortable. We keep going round in circles and Lottie's wee legs can't take it anymore.

"Dad" I yelled at him

"What?" He replied hissing through his teeth

"We need to rest…Lottie can't walk anymore" I yelled again, he began cursing me through his teeth to be quiet

"Dad, I don't care were dead anyway, especially if we keep walking!" I yelled a thrid time forgetting about the dead and everything else that was going on, it felt like we were having a normal farther daughter argument alothough it wasn't that, instead of arguing about a boy or a skirt that was way too short. We were arguing about survival, we were arguing about survival in the middle of the highway with Christopher and Lottie on guard for The Walking Dead. Chris with a gun in his hand and Lottie prepared to run in any direction at any moment.

"We're starving, we're thristy and we need to rest" I answered back

"Now, we need to find others. We need find other survivors, people like us, in our position" he replied in hushed tones having a quick glance behind him and too his sides.

"Nothings there" I shouted noticing the glance "and if you think were going to find others walking in circles then your an Idiot" I continued looking at Lottie and Chris. I started walking in there direction, I picked Lottie up and gave Chris and her, the last drop of water. We headed in the opposite direction of my father, I heard him strutting behind us in a childish mope. Father was an excellent dad but when he didn't get his way we knew about it, he acted more like a teenager than an adult at times, after about thirty minutes Lottie had fallen asleep as I carried her.

We found a cleanish car that only needed some petrol, the keys were on the cars floor. I placed Lottie in the back seat as she slept and made Chris stand guard. I forced our dad to come look for supplies and petrol with me. The furthest we dared to leave the childern was about 25ft and even then one us was in close running distance if they got into bother with the dead. None of us have been the same since Atlanta. Chris had grown up so much over the past month or so, Lottie had stopped her crazy temper tantrums. Father was going slightly insane and no longer had the ability to see clear or think straight. I felt like the leader of the group sometimes, I've also noticed how much father and I fight now. We never used to before. Before. The idea of bofore seemed abosolutely obsurd.

Before all this happend I was an average American sixteen year old. The popular one, the pretty girl, the girl that everybody wanted to I was a sixteen year old girl living in a world where the dead don't stay dead and where my mother is dead and so is my older brother. I was now the girl with the bow and arrow, who stole and looted and killed. I was the sixteen yearold who was teaching her younger sliblings how to read and write and challenging her father every chance she got, every bad descision he made. I felt like a completely different person with entirely different morals and an entirely different philosophy on life. Nothing was as it should be nothing was normal, nothing was ever going to be normal again. It's seems hard to believe that everythig happened , the idea of The Walking Dead and killing to survive was the stuff of fiction, the stuff of fantasy and we were living it. It felt like we living a fictionious fantasy story and that everything was going to be alright good would always win. But I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago. Too long ago.

We had gathered everything we needed, dad got the car up and running and took us up into the mountains away from the city and the highway. Chris and Lottie slept in the back of the car while father and I stayed up watching for everything and anything. Animals, Walkers, survivors just a sign of life, reasurarnce to know that we weren't alone in this. It had been forty two days since we had seen anyone outside of our own family, food was scarce and water, water was the big thing. We needed to find a reliable source for it or we would be dead from dehydration.

"Do you think Lori and Carl made it out ok?" I asked my dad quietly in fear of waking up the kids

"I hope so, I think they left with Shane" He replied keeping one eye outside and one eye on me

"What about Rick?" I asked scared for him

"Probably dead or turned into Walker Meat" My dad replied with no remorse in his voice. I gave him that dissaproving look that he had learnt since we started our trek outside the city

"Katy, don't look at me like that it's the truth...or the closest thing to the truth were going get. Why don't you get some sleep I can hold the fort." He claimed he could see the exhaustion in my eyes

"Only if your sure" I replied before getting comfortable

"I'm sure I'll wake you up if I see anything" he told me and then I let my heavy eyelids drop into sleep.


	2. Friend or Foe

I woke up. I woke up in the car by myself; everyone had gone…I was alone. The car door was wide open and there was blood on the windshield and a walker making its way towards me. I took a moment to survey my surroundings then it struck me. I was upside down and trapped…I was trapped in an upside down car and was close to being walker meat. I started to yell for no reason at all just yelling hoping that someone would hear me hoping that someone would save me but there was nothing there was no one.

I closed my eyes as the walker inched closer and closer towards me; the tears began and I couldn't see anything. Something or someone was at the door of the car he made me scream and jump

"It's ok I'm here to help" He claimed again, I screamed again the walker was now too close for comfort and I was dead for sure no doubt about it.

"I'll deal with it" Another person's voice said and within the blink of an eye the walker was on the ground dead and the door that had, had me trapped was now opened and I saw my saviour. He cut the seatbelt with his knife and pulled me out I started kicking and screaming again he had me pinned to the ground he placed his hands over my mouth to shut me up and started to speak so slowly it became a patronizing,

"Listen kid" he started "you need to be quite or were all going to be dinner for the walkers" He looked around at his group of 8 or 7 people and then back at me, with tears still heavy in my eyes I nodded as much as I could "Glad we have an agreement" he finished and released me from his grasp. "Take what you can" he told the rest of the group.

The group began looting the car and as I stood up, I grabbed a shard of glass as I got up

"What about her?" said a women on the far end, just away to grab what she could out of the back seat the man that had pinned me to the ground had turned to face her, with a shard or glass in hand I charged towards this man but someone grabbed me from behind

"That's right what we are going to do about you… Abel we could use her" stated the man from behind me

"What's your name?" The Abel character asked looking straight in my eyes probably to see if I was lying

"Katy" I replied calming down slightly I dropped the shard of glass and looked at my bloody hand

"Your pretty banged up aren't you Katy?" he asked but his voice had changed from patronizing to scary.

"Only ever so slightly" I told him in a weak yet stern voice

"If we hadn't saved you you'd be dead right now" Abel replied sounding scary still

"The girl comes with us…I'll be responsible for her" Another boy said but he was behind Abel. He was the voice that dealt with the walker before, he seemed only a couple years older than me if not the same age.

"Fine but keep her bound…lets go we still need food" Abel replied and began walking off leaving me with this boy.

I looked around again seeing if there were any signs of my family there was some blood leading into the woods but that could've been anyone's there was no guarantee that Lottie, Chris or my father were alive. The boy bound my wrists in rope and then tied me to the nearest thing he could while he looked where I was sitting in the car. He pulled out my bag and my weapons and when Abel had gotten far enough away that he couldn't see what this boy was doing, he untied the ropes and handed me everything that he had pulled out from the car. As I put the rucksack on the ground and emptied its contents to see what I had I looked up the boy

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, on the ground was a basic first aid kit, an empty water bottle and not a lot of food, not enough to survive out by myself.

"Because my brothers a real dick sometimes and you didn't deserve any of it" I gave the boy a look of disbelief and then looked to see how much ammo I had, even though my preferred weapon is the bow and arrow a gun can be handy too.

"He was your brother?" I asked looking at the boy now filling the gun with ammo and placing it in an easily accessible place.

"He wasn't always like that he got a taste of power and that was it really he changed into a different person" The boy replied I now was packing everything up again and getting ready to move didn't know which way but I was going to move

"You can't go anywhere yet" The boy replied almost reading my mind

"I'm Perry by the way and your Katy right?" The boy continued

"Why not?" I asked

"Cause you have no idea where you are, you have no food or water and you need medical attention and rest you need to come back to camp as well so I don't get my assed kicked by Abel" He stated

"I have to find people I have to find family" I replied looking towards the car

"You couldn't of meant much if they left you here" He said

"I can look after myself, Lottie and Chris come before me" I yelled at him feeling defensive then I realized that the dead could be lurking around any corner looking for their next meal.

"Just come back to camp and then you can begin your search once your better, trust me" Perry said and grudgingly I did.


	3. The Camp

Perry assured me that the camp wasn't that far away, but it had been over an hour and we were still walking, I was beginning to become weak. My injuries were starting to get the better of me; I was falling behind and with every shuffle of my feet Perry's face was becoming more worry stricken with every look to see if I was ok.

"Perry, how much further?" I exclaimed as I shuffled with little to no energy and before I knew it I was on the ground curled up in a ball unable to move, I had succumbed to exhaustion, thirst and hunger. I felt as though there was no need to go on anymore. Perry looked more concerned than I had ever seen him more concerned than I ever knew somebody could be he wasn't just worried he was fearful, fearful for my life and within the time it took for me to fall and Perry to come rushing to my side I had blacked out and it was like the pain, thirst, hunger and exhaustion had all hit me at once.

The next thing I knew I was in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar person and an unfamiliar scent in the air. Where was I?

"Don't be scared" A female voice said calming me down ever so slightly

"Where am I? What happened? Where are Chris and Lottie? Are they here?" A thousand questions poured out of my mouth that would just not shut up the women looked at me concerned and then Perry came in the room

"Lucinda, how is she?" He asked the women's strawberry blonde hair hit me in the face as she turned her head violently to look at Perry who had the same worried look of concern on his face as before.

"She's awake and asking questions, I'll leave you too alone try not to panic or startle her" this Lucinda women told him as she looked at me one last time before leaving through the door that Perry entered.

"Katy how are you feeling?" he asked me the concerned look had changed into a smile and Perry had sat down at the edge of my bed

"Confused…where am I?" I asked

"You're safe, do you remember what happened?" He asked me his hand was now placed over my hand making me feel uneasy and uncomfortable

"Not much" I replied "How did I get here?" I asked him

"I carried you, you collapsed from dehydration or that's what Lucinda told me" He explained

"It makes sense when you found me I didn't know how long I'd been out for and even then we hadn't had water in a day or so" I replied and began to sit up but it hurt and I didn't even know why

"Katy don't try too much too soon, the last thing you need is to be in here again, Lucinda said you could leave in a couple of days" He told me

"The camp or the hospital room?" I asked hoping that the place I was in was like a hospital or at least a place where people get better.

"Either it's up to you" Perry added as he kissed my forehead and left, what was he doing? He hardly knew me and yet he was kissing me and holding my hand and worrying about me. I was that girl in high school that this happened to almost constantly but this was different this was like the end of the world and I could be dead any second, any of us could be.

o0o

A couple of days had passed and Lucinda was keeping a close eye on me so was Abel and Perry kept popping in and out seeing how I was doing…did he care about me on some level? I wasn't used to this I wasn't used to any of it not now, maybe once upon a time when the dead stayed dead and Rick didn't get shot, when Carl needed me too look after him and when Lori was like a second mother to me I missed those days, the days when nobody cared about finding food or teaching four year olds how to use a gun I missed being a kid.

The safe place I was in seemed to be a house, there were 12 people in the group as a whole…and none of them trusted me not even Perry, I felt like I was a prisoner to these people. The group was made up of families and couples and people seemed to stick to their own crowd, Abel was the only one who had a room to his self he was treating everyone like his slaves and in return they treated him like their king which was worrying, if Abel had so much influence over these people should I be worried? One word from him and they would hurt me or worse kill me I was an outsider after all. Perry was the only person I would talk to the only person who I felt safe around.

Perry and I were on the night watch making sure none of the dead would come within ten metres of the house we sat on the roof so we could see all around us.

"So, Katy what's your story?" Perry asked me it seemed quiet out there in the night so every moan or noise made me jump.

"My story?" I asked not really sure what he was meaning

"You know what you did before everything and after and how we found you" He explained he lay on his back and looked up at the stars it was a clear night but that also made it rather cold, there was a constant chill in the air ever since I lost my family.

"Oh…That story there's not much to say really…I was the pretty girl school you know the popular one everyone loved me and everyone wanted to be like me I never really understood it until this whole thing happened. I had everything good grades, a family, an intelligent older brother and a second family when I needed them. Then dead weren't staying dead and my older brother died and came back my mother died as well and father started teaching us how to fight, how to use weapons we went to Atlanta and left as soon as we could. We found a car drove to the mountains I fell asleep and then you found me upside down in a car minutes from becoming walker meat" I explained I felt tears well up in my eyes where were my family? I needed to know that they were safe or at least in peace, I needed to know that everything was going to be alright

"You said us" Perry stated bringing me back to reality tears were now running down my face and Perry was sitting up looking at me with a grease stained blue cloth in his hand.

"My little brother and sister" I replied

"I'm sorry Katy" He replied and started to rub my face with the cleanest corner on the cloth to wipe away the tears

"There's no need to be sorry…what about you, what's your story?" I asked forcing a smile on my face almost as if to tell him that I was ok

"My story…well let's see" he started saying leaning back on his hand and running the other one through his dark hair that framed his face perfectly as it fell.

"I was in college and then I dropped out I started working in the local mechanics and found my calling I guess and then Abel found me after the whole end of the world thing had started and we found the people in our group" He told me he seemed almost embarrassed about dropping out of college, It then struck me how old was Perry. Did he know I was sixteen how old was the Perry who had carried me to camp I felt a sudden urge to know

"How old are you?" I asked almost out of desperation he laughed at me and gave me a look as if to say seriously I figured that he was round about my age and still in high school but he was college before all of this.

"I'm nineteen, what about you?" He laughed as he spoke was he mocking me?

"Sixteen" I stated defensively and turned my back on him I was embarrassed.

When the sun rose Perry and I headed indoors to get some rest but before I could close my eyes Abel came in and spoke softly but scarily at the same time,

"Katy come with me" he ordered and grabbed me by the arm, he took to the basement.


	4. Becoming One of the Group

The basement was dark and I heard the snapping jaws were there walkers in here? I began banging on the door, if there were walkers in here that would attract them for sure. I grabbed my gun and my knife in my hands and I started to kick the door with the sole and heel of my foot

"Abel!" I shouted as a man in ragged clothes and decaying skin came right towards me I was right there were walkers in here but it was way too dark to see how many I could barely see five feet in front of me

"Abel!" I screamed as my knife plunged into the man's skull so easily _save the ammo at all costs _I thought to myself.

After about five minutes of killing walkers I realized that Abel wasn't going to save me nor was Perry. What was this some sort of punishment? Some sort of initiation? All I knew is that I had to survive I had to live through this I wasn't about to be walker meat.

All fell silent in the darkness, was I safe? I looked at the 10 maybe 11 walkers that I had killed using only my knife and one or two bullets. The darkness became unnerving and I began to search the bodies for matches or torches or some sort of light, I had to get out of here. Somebody knocked at the door twice and a voice came from beyond the door, I prepared myself to fight again

"Katy" The voice said it was Perry I ran towards the door almost instantly dropping the knife on the floor and the relief that came over me when I heard his voice was insane

"Oh my god…Perry get me out of here…I can't see anything!" I yelled in a desperate plea

"Are they all dead?" He asked me "Are you infected?" He asked again concern present in his voice once more

"Yes they're dead…they're all dead…they're not coming back" I screamed now scratching at the door so much that the tips of my fingers began to bleed " Let me out!" I screamed again but this time with a tremble in my voice and tears welling up in my eyes

"Katy…are you infected?" He sounded angry "Are you bitten?" He sounded angrier his voice now becoming stronger "I can't help you unless you tell me" He was getting angrier by the second. I hadn't even thought about seeing if I had been bitten, I looked over my body quickly no bites no scratches just the blood of the walkers. I heard I noise coming from the pile of bodies and a decaying hand reaching out to get me.

"I'm fine just get me out of here" I begged my voice breaking into a high pitched whine as I did, the walker started to move towards me and the light from the door poured into the room. Perry caught sight of the walker and through a knife towards its head and Perry's knife killed the walker. Perry pulled me out of the basement and into his warm embrace I just cried into his chest as Perry had towered over me he was at least 6ft and I was just less than 5ft 7". I let out an angry hopeless sob and just let the tears pour out onto Perry's nice clean shirt.

"Shhh…Shhh…Katy it's going to be ok, I promise" He whispered so only myself and he could hear his chin rested on the top of my blood soaked mousy brown hair that fell to my waist when it wasn't tied up.

"Let's get you cleaned up" He suggested as he let me loose from his embrace and tilted my head into his he smiled so sympathetically that I couldn't do anything but nod and let him lead me to a small body of water while keeping a tight loving grasp on my hand.

I couldn't look at Perry or speak to him for that matter as he rung the blue grease stained cloth in the water and began washing my arms for me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything I was still frozen from the previous events they were just beginning to sink in, did I really face 10 or 11 walkers all by myself in a dark room with nothing but a gun or a knife for protection the thought was just unthinkable. Perry had begun washing the grime and blood and dirt off may face so I had to look at him I was still crying and shivering the water was cold and the wind was making me feel colder.

"Katy…"He spoke quietly almost in a whisper as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs I pulled away from his touch like he was a stranger, well he was in a way.

"Don't touch me" I yelled and stood up turning my back on him and crossing my arms in front of my chest "What was that?" I asked him facing him now that I had composed myself tears filled my eyes again but these were angry tears. Perry sighed and started coming towards me I backed away I looked at him like he meant nothing which I thought he did but I was feeling strangely heart broken and attracted to Perry at the same time his brother was the reason I was in this mess, Abel deserved all the blame and just because Perry was related to him Perry needed to be blamed as well

"It was a test" Perry said not trying to get close to me again but he couldn't help himself he was scared that I was going to run I could see it in his silvery blue eyes and he was right.


	5. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

I was running just running not sure where I was going tears stung my eyes as I ran through the body of water, I made as much noise as humanely possible knowing that it would attract any walkers if they were nearby. I needed to know what I was up against with no weapons, no supplies and no place to stay.

"Katy, come back!" I heard Perry yell in the distance I must have ran faster than he did but I was scared. I was scared of Perry because of Abel and I was scared what Perry would do to me if he found me, I was scared of the boy who saved me…twice!

I heard the shuffling of feet and the moans of the dead not far in front of me. I stopped all of sudden they hadn't noticed me yet and they weren't going to I didn't have enough ammo to deal with a horde if it was in fact a horde but I knew it wasn't one of them. I slowly began to back up and my heel landed heavily on a twig enough to alert the walkers that someone was here; I climbed the nearest tree as quick as I could. Within seconds of reaching safety a women with dreadlocks came through the bushes, but I swear I heard walkers; a blonde haired women came out shortly after her followed by two walkers with chains around there necks

"Michonne" the blonde women coughed out she looked weak and like she needed help, I put my hand other my mouth to stop my breathing seem so heavy

"Shhh…I thought I heard something" this Michonne woman commanded in a whisper, the walkers had no arms or jaws was she using them as protection? I looked at the two women and the walkers, the one with the Blonde hair appeared to have nothing but a gun on her and this Michonne was carrying a Katana,

"Katy" Perry yelled again startling both of the women and causing the dead to look for the source of the sound. I looked to where it was coming from he immediately emerged from the trees with three or four walkers on his tail no sorry not three or four roughly twenty they just kept coming, he wasn't that far away I could save him maybe

"Perry, behind you!" I yelled forgetting about the two women and the two walkers who violently looked up towards me

"Help me!" I asked Michonne as I jumped down from my perch and headed in the direction of Perry with no weapon to defend myself she looked as though I had asked her to run a marathon with no breaks or that I was asking too much of her

"Stay here" She told the blonde haired women and chucked her the chains with the walkers on the end, she was helping me.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Perry was shooting was he wanting to be eaten alive, this Michonne and I were now fighting the walkers or more she was, I had nothing to protect myself with even if I did I couldn't have fought I was too worried about Perry. I picked up a rock anyway, the biggest one I could see in the 2ft radius I had given myself. Perry screamed out in pain as I heard another bullet ricochet of the trees and the surrounding area, he was wounded.

When the last of the walkers had disappeared I ran towards Perry, he was bleeding but I didn't know if it was a bite or a gunshot wound.

"Perry, were you bitten?" I asked him concern thick in my voice

"No…sh-sh-shot" He mumbled quiet enough that I couldn't hear without getting my ear right too his mouth

"A-Abel" he grunted louder he was in pain, it was his upper thigh that was shot, wait isn't there like a main artery there or something? Was Perry going to bleed out in front of me after trying to rescue me? Michonne looked at me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder I must have been obviously upset

"We have medicine, our camp isn't far from here" Michonne said looking at his wound, I looked at her in desperate disbelief was she going to help me even more, I nodded and looked towards Perry

"Can you walk?" I asked him quietly with a tremble in my voice

"With help" He replied his voice getting stronger maybe the pain was wearing off or adrenaline was forcing him to believe that his leg didn't hurt as much as it really did. He placed his arm around my shoulder like boys did at the movies I couldn't help but giggle slightly, Perry looked at me with a cocky grin and a shake of his head, Michonne looked disapprovingly in our direction. Perry was heavier than I first thought he'd be he used a big stick for extra support he could see me struggling with his weight on my shoulders, when we reached the tree Michonne told us what to do. The walkers helped her hide from the dead it was a genius plan and they couldn't infect us there jaws and arms had been cut off. She told us not to talk and draw as little attention as possible to ourselves and stay between the walkers on the chains with the blonde haired women who I still didn't know the name of.

The camp was a game cooler, Perry was getting worse he started to burn up

"He's burning up" I told Michonne my voice going back to a tremble and a weak noise.

"Lie him down other there" She gestured to a corner in the room with her finger and looked towards the blonde haired women

"Andrea, take this and get some rest" she told the women so her name was Andrea, Michonne handed her what looked like an aspirin and then moved towards me and Perry

"Have you ever dealt with a gunshot wound before?" She asked me I shook my head

"Neither have I" She replied, she examined the wound

"the Bullet is still in the leg I'm going to have to take it out" She continued, she looked at me

"Are you ready for this, it's not going to be pleasant" She asked both me and Perry, he nodded, I wasn't ready for this I was sixteen but his eyes begged me to stay so I grudgingly nodded after him regretting the action as soon as it was over. Michonne got up and walked over to what looked like a first aid kit, she pulled out the things she needed so that was a Pair of scissors, bandages, a bottle of iodine and what looked like a cloth. First she used the scissors to open up the hole the bullet made in his trousers so she could see a little better; it wasn't light enough to remove a bullet. Michonne gave us one last look to see if we were ready and I held on tighter to his hand not for his sake but for my own, he screamed out in agony

Michonne then grabbed the bottle of iodine and the cloth, she poured some iodine on the cloth and placed her hands on the wound he screamed out in more pain this was killing me, seeing him like this knowing that it was my fault. He had quietened down after a while and Michonne began wrapping the wound, his hand was still held on to mine and I kissed the back of it making Michonne feel slightly uncomfortable. She brushed it up and looked at me as she began to speak again but this time more sympathetically then before

"Is he still burning up?" She asked, I nodded again forming a sad smile on my face the thought of losing him was unbearable, the blue cloth he had been cleaning me with was in his pocket it was still slightly damp but the dampness and the coolness wouldn't last for long, I folded it up and placed it on his forehead and moved so my back was up against the wall and I placed his head ever so gracefully and softly on my lap to act as a sort of pillow and gently traced his perfectly chiselled face with my index finger and afterwards I placed a kiss on his perfectly soft and heavenly lips, Michonne moved back to Andrea checking to see if she was alright. We must've been running longer than I thought as the sun was beginning to set. Michonne grabbed her Katana and headed for the door

"Would you like me to get more water?" She asked not looking at me at all

"Please" I replied and focussed all my attention on Perry again as she left.

Michonne returned within a couple of hours carrying about 2 bottles of water she chucked Perry and I one and her and Andrea kept the other. Andrea and Perry seemed to be asleep

"I'm Katy by the way…this is Perry" I said looking at the boy resting on my lap and smiling a little more

"Michonne" She replied

"This is Andrea" She continued

"Is your friend sick?" I asked

"She has the flu…I think" Michonne explained in rather short tone telling me that she wasn't up for talking, I went back to taking care of Perry she went back to seeing if Andrea was alright.

"Katy…are you…there?" Perry spoke in a raspy and dry voice and with every pause he coughed he needed I drink, I opened the bottle that Michonne had handed me and put it to his lips,

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" I told him as I kissed his cheek and I knew, I knew then that I loved him…shit I was in trouble.


	6. Confined Spaces

Perry seemed to be healing, Andrea seemed to be getting worse and Michonne was growing more worried every single passing day. I offered to help when I could but as far as she was concerned we weren't friends or a group we were just two different sets of people sharing a room while the winter past. Perry was getting stronger which was making me smile I was nice to see him with colour in his cheeks again and laughter in the air, he didn't understand why I was so worried every grunt or moan that came from him made me jump and stir. Last night we were both sleeping and a painful noise came from his mouth and I woke instantly, it was then that I realized he was just dreaming. Never in the history of boy crushing have I ever felt this way about one person, one person has never made me worry so much or care way too much…did he even know how I felt? Did he even know that seeing him like that when he was still in a pretty bad shape killed me inside?

Michonne was getting pretty impatient with us she wanted us to leave we were just a nuisance to her. Everyday Perry grew stronger was another day Michonne asked us to leave and Andrea got worse and I just…I just lost it.

"You know what we can't leave! We have no weapons but our guns and they have little to no ammo! We have no supplies and we don't have anything to keep us warm…Perry is still struggling to walk and you want us to go out there to die? Are you serious right now? Unless you want to go out with me to get things so Perry and I can leave just shut the hell up!" I yelled alerting every walker in a 15 metre radius or more she looked at me like she did the first day we met and took a moment to consider her options

"Fine, we start tomorrow" she angrily replied back and slammed the door on her way out taking her katana with her probably to kill the walkers I had alerted. Perry gave me a disapproving look and shook his head as if he was ashamed of me and hobbled over to see if Andrea was any better

"Don't you there look at me like that" I spoke as sternly as I could and grabbed Perry's Jacket which was lying on the floor. At least he had a jacket I thought as I let my anger and upset take control of me, I had nothing but my thin summer combat trousers and a tank-top with a pair of ancient hiking boots that we found in one of the attacks we looted, we being my family, we being Lottie, Chris and Dad I had forgotten all about them with the whole Perry being shot thing

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I headed for the door

"I'll be back don't you worry yourself," I replied still in a stern tone not even looking back at him to say goodbye.

I headed for the woods probably not the best of plans considering I had no weapon to protect myself with in the first place, Michonne was nowhere to be seen either. I came across an abandoned camp. There was a small two person tent and inside the tent was a rucksack and next to the rucksack was what seemed to be an archers bow more professional looking then the one I had, the camp was abandoned, there was no one here and looked as though there hadn't been anyone here a huge amount of days. There were no remnants of a fire or anyone living here. The tent also had a blanket and sleeping bags, was this really just left here for anyone to take? And how had no one found the camp before, I stuck around for an hour maybe two to see if anyone was going to turn up…no one did in survival terms I hit the jackpot. I began to pack up what I could, I left the abandoned camp with a tent, two sleeping bags, one large but ratty blanket, a rucksack, one bow and a handful of damaged arrows but they should do the same job right? As much as I had struck gold with these supplies it still wasn't enough for me and Perry to survive we needed more but it was a start, it was better than nothing.

When I reached the game cooler the sun was beginning to set and the dead were starting to roam around a lot more. Perry was sitting in front of the cooler twiddling his thumbs. He looked angry when he saw me but relieved at the same time, he didn't meet me halfway and when I saw his puffy eyes I moved my shoulders uncomfortably and awkwardly like I did when I knew I was about to get in trouble.

"Get inside now!" He demanded before I even had the chance to explain myself were we about to have yet another fight it's all we seemed to do. I tried to speak once I dumped the things I had found on our area or half of the room should I say, he pulled me into the same warm embrace as he did the day Abel locked me in the basement

"I'm sorry…don't do that again…promise me you won't go anywhere without Michonne or Me ever again unless you absolutely have to…Katy promise me" his voice was full of fear and concern again and I could hear his tears in his voice did I really mean that much too him?

"I promise…" I said softly and looked into his tear ridden face hearing my voice made him well up more "I promise…" I repeated "I'm not…I'm not disappearing…I swear" I continued more tears filled his eyes he looked almost like a child who had lost his toy or a man who was mourning his wife

"Good cause losing you would be the end…the end of my world" and with that line he kissed me so gently and so softly that nothing could've made the moment better nothing could've made me feel so calm and so relaxed, he was my everything now.


	7. The Supply Run

Michonne and I left the next morning as she had said to gather supplies so Perry and I could leave, I can't believe she actually wanted us to leave, we weren't any trouble or were we? I took Perry's jacket again and began to make a mental list of the things we needed

Water

Food

A jacket if possible for me

A first aid kit

They were the things that we desperately needed; anything else would be a blessing. She didn't speak much, most of the time she just looked at the ground and dragged her two pet walkers along, I wasn't complaining about it the walkers kept us hidden from the others which meant we didn't really have to fight which was a bonus. We reached what seemed to be a house of streets; we started in the nearest house and searched every room. In the first house we found a couple of cans of food, it was better than nothing.

Once we had cleared out the first ten houses on the street we had food, some water, a couple of bandages and what seemed to be a half empty bottle of anti-septic. We had no luck in the jacket department but I found a man's jumper that was way too big for me but it would do the job we also came across a sewing kit which I took just in case we needed it for anything. We found another rucksack in the middle of the road but it was empty, I took it for Perry.

In some of the cars we had looted I had found ammo and knifes, our last stop was the pharmacy and then Perry and I would leave once we'd returned. Michonne was looking for things for Andrea and I grabbed a couple of painkillers as well nothing to strong just the basics, we shared out what was left of the bandages and splints and headed back to see Andrea and Perry.

Perry still hobbled when he walked but he started walking a bit faster but he still couldn't run and if we needed to run from a herd or other people we were screwed. I packed and unpacked and repacked our things to stall, I even sewed up Perry's trousers, and we were ready to leave.

"Goodbye, and thank you for letting us stay and thank you for your help" I told Michonne just before we exited the game cooler.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me lacing his fingers through my own giving me that tingling feeling I got every time he touched me.

"I want to find my family and then maybe Lori" I replied taking my hand out of his, he looked at me as if I was a stranger when I removed my hand, I was a stranger. Perry just shook it off and started walking beside me he seemed uneasy after that

"Who's Lori?" Perry asked genuinely interested

"She and her family are like a second family, but Rick was the cop that got shot before all of this so I don't know if he's still alive or not." I explained looking towards the ground and crossing my arms across my chest

"What do you want to do tonight?" Perry asked

"I don't know I don't think it's safe enough or warm enough to be out in the tent so maybe find a house or a shop and stay there for the night, there's a small town not too far from here" I suggested still looking at the ground, I could see in the corner of my eye that Perry rolled his head and let out a sigh, he then looked towards me he had that worried look in his eyes.

When we reached the small town the houses weren't secure enough they had broken windows and all the doors were wide open, we decided to go for the most secure looking building which actually turned out to be a bar. The windows hadn't been shattered the door was open but we put tables and chairs in front of it so the dead couldn't get in, if there were any, Michonne and I didn't see any and Perry and I had, had an uninterrupted journey.

"Where are they?" I asked Perry as I sat down next to him on the floor, he was getting the sleeping bags ready.

"Maybe the cold is slowing them down" He suggested knowing exactly what I was talking about, that's what I liked about him he knew what I was thinking without even saying it and likewise I knew what he was thinking before he explained it more. He didn't start up another conversation.

We were getting exhausted so Perry lay down and turned his back towards me I lay down as well and just laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. Perry wasn't asleep I knew he wasn't his breathing hadn't changed and he wasn't mumbling. I sighed and turned on my side to face his back I put my right hand on his right shoulder and he turned around to face me his silvery blue eyes looked straight into my own pair of eyes

"I'm sorry about earlier" I spoke softly and placed my fore head against his and my hand reached around his neck in a loving and affectionate way

"It's ok…Katy your freezing" he said in a trance like whisper and got out of the sleeping bag to unzip it so it became more like a duvet, he was on his knees and the moonlight hit him in such a way that he looked translucent and beautiful, I joined him on my knees and began to kiss him, he stopped ever so suddenly and I took off his shirt and he took of mine this was right, this was perfect, this felt comfortable.

I woke up the next morning lying next to Perry, he was still asleep and he had a protective arm around me, I began to get dressed I looked out the window there were no walkers around, I looked down the street and saw two people, to familiar people it was Lottie and Chris!

"Perry Wake up" I yelled and started removing the things in front of the door, he woke up startled and rubbed his eyes and grabbed his trousers and began getting dressed

"What are you doing?" He asked me helping me move a table

"Chris and Lottie just passed get the things I'll go get them" I yelled running out the door my footsteps must've been louder than I thought cause the two of them turned around to face me guns at the ready

"Katy?" Chris asked placing his gun back in its holster, where did he get a holster? Lottie ran towards me and gave me a huge hug I lifted her up and Chris slowly dragged his feet after her towards me I put Lottie down and pointed at the Bar where Perry was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking in our direction, Lottie skipped towards the Bar holding her teddy in one hand and her gun in the other. I saw her say hello to Perry he smiled and introduced himself, Lottie had grown so confident since I last saw them and Chris looked as though he had aged ten years, his face remained straight and he didn't even hug me when I saw him

"Chris, where's dad?" I asked looking down at him

"Gone" He grunted out "Just like you were" he added full of attitude "but dad's not coming back" he continued in the same tone he had a gash on his left cheek and when I tried to tilt his head into the light he hit my hand away

"Indoors, Now!" I replied angrily pointing to the Bar when we walked in Lottie was talking to Perry

"So are you Katy's prince? Are you are new Mommy and Daddy?" Lottie asked Perry playing The Cat's Cradle with him, he looked at her wearily I did the same Lottie hadn't noticed me and Chris yet. Perry put his finger in one of the little bitty's

"Caught you!" She exclaimed excitedly and placed the string in her pocket and ran towards me

"I like your new boyfriend" She whispered not so quietly it caused both Perry and me to laugh and Chris to go off into a corner by himself

"So do I…" I told her in the same not so quiet whisper and she went to sit next to Chris, she started humming to herself and making a star with the string

"Boyfriend…eh?" He asked and kissed me "morning" He continued and kissed me on the forehead "what's wrong?" He asked after I gave him a weak smile

"My dad's dead and Chris is hurt" I told him looking down at the ground tears began welling in my eyes.

"Katy I'm so sorry…I wish I could've met him, him and your mother…I'll deal with Chris" he told me which made me feel better, I began packing away our bed and putting everything back in the bags. How could a night so magical turn into morning so horrible? I was wrong things were far from perfect and they were getting worse.


	8. There's No Place Like Home

"Ok, you want a story?" I asked Lottie as I tucked her into to bed and kissed her forehead, she nodded vigorously

"Ok but promise to go to bed straight after" I made her pinkie swear and began telling her the story of The Wizard of Oz it had been our mothers favourite and then my favourite story when I was Lottie's age, I didn't get very far she fell asleep within ten minutes, Chris was asleep to in the tent and Perry and I sat outside the tent door with the fire burning a few feet in front of us

"It still amazes" he whispered in my ear to be careful not to wake the kids

"What?" I replied wrapping the ratty blanket around us both and leaning up against his strong body

"How good you are with her…with them both" he got even quieter towards the end

"I don't know how to deal with him..." I admitted feeling overwhelmed with emotions

"Katy, I wouldn't worry about it, it's probably just a phase" he assured me

"Yeah a phase that's lasted two and a bit months...and god knows how long before that" I replied twidding my thumbs and yawning towards the end, I've been getting exhausted way to easily these past two months

"Two and a bit month's you've been counting the days?" he asked me surprised

"Yeah I have been since this whole thing started. Don't ask me what day or month it is I'm really not sure" I explained yawning a bit more.

"Get some rest your beat" Perry suggested and gestured towards the tent, I looked at the sleeping children I couldn't disturb them and there was hardly enough room

"Nah, I can sleep here If I need to, safe in your arms" I replied kissing his cheek

"Or you could sleep in the tent" A muffled voice said, it was Chris he was awake.

"It's not a bad idea" Perry told me looking at me as if to say get some rest

"Ok..." I replied and climbed into the sleepig bag next to Lottie; I used my jumper as a pillow and closed my eyes. As soon as my eyes were shut I was back home.

It was summer and all of us were in the back yard. Mom was watering her plants with the hose, her short blonde hair curled at her chin she was wearing a long blue skirt and a white blouse her sun glasses were also on her head and she was talking to Lori over fence. Carl was running around in there yard. Christopher was making an aeroplane model in the patio with dad and Lottie was having a tea party with all of her toys on the grass. My older brother was talking to his girlfriend, the girlfrined he met at duke and I was sunbathing on the sun lounger my hair didn't reach my waist then it was just a couple of inches above my elbows, I had a glass of lemonade in my hand with a pink straw and one of those little umbrella's they put in cocktails. It then got dark and we were no longer in the back yard we were in my older brother's room and he was dying, my mom wouldn't leave his side and as a result she was bit. I closed my eyes hoping to wake up but it didn't work, we were now in the game cooler with Michonne and Andrea. Lottie and Chris weren't there and come to think of it neither were Michonne or Andrea. It was just me and Perry, but Perry wasn't Perry he was one of the dead and he was attacking me and that's when I woke up.

I was sweating and screaming and having trouble breathing. Perry was next to me trying to calm me down but it just made me worse, he attacked me, an undead him attacked me. I began taking in my surroundings I was in a familar place surrounded by familar people my breathing steadied and my screaming quieted. Perry let me out the tent keeping a watchful eye on me. Lottie, Chris and Perry started packing away the camp

"I-I think I'm going to be sick..." I stammered out of my mouth and ran behind a tree Perry joined me, he held back my hair which was actually down for a change as I was sick. He handed me some water which allowed me to wash out my mouth, we had a bite to eat which only made me feel worse and before I knew it we out walking again. We came across a drug store and decided too check it, Perry and Chris were looking at the bandages and first aid area, Lottie was sitting in the middle of the floor and the feminine hygine section caught my eye, I began doing some period math, I was late...really late. I grabbed a home pregancy test and some abortion pills and shoved it at the bottom of my bag.

"Katy you ready to go?" Perry asked

"Sure" I called back and ran to meet them.

We were walking in the road again, Lottie was in front and Chris was not far behind her, Perry and I stayed at the back.

"Hey what happened this morning?" Perry asked me holding me back I looked towards the kids

"They'll be fine...Katy what happened?" Perry asked again

"I had a nightmare...that's all" I replied I began feeling sick again

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked but I had to turn away from him to be sick again. He went into my bag to grab my water before I could stop him instead of the water bottle he oulled out the pregnancy test and the pills he looked at me digusted, the kids had stopped as well

"Give me that" I whispered noticing that Chris and Lottie were listening in now. I began walking again...I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at any of them

"Katy we need to talk about this" he yelled after me he hadn't started walking yet

"Yeah we do but were sure as hell not doing it now!" I screamed back

"When were you going to tell me? You've been acting so normal? How could you not mention it" He shouted across at me

"I don't know..." I replied I was getting all flustered

"I don't know isn't good enough...this is my descision just as much as it is yours" Perry yelled again. I stopped walking and went up to Perry,

"I haven't even taken the test yet...quit jumping to conclusions" I whispered. I looked towards Lottie, there was a walker headed right towards her and she hadn't noticed yet, I began running, but she was too far away. I heard nothing and saw the walker drop to the ground.

I looked at Chris, and then Perry and then Lottie neither of them had a gun, a man holding a crossbow went up to Lottie, to see if she was ok. I began running towards them both

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the man grabbing Lottie by the wrist and pulling her towards me

"She, yours?" the man replied he had a real southern accent and spat out into the ground looking at me in disgust

"Yes" I replied sternly and put my bag on the ground as I knelt down towards Lottie too make sure she was alright, apart from being a slightly traumatized mess she seemed ok.

"Thank you" I told the man "Do you have a camp nearby?" I asked him, Perry's leg was giving him trouble so he was still a couple of steps behind us.

"I might do, what's it too you?" he asked crossbow still pointing at us; I gave him a desperate look. He looked at the kids and the terrified Lottie

"Fine, come with me?" he forced out of his mouth, he didn't speak much after that.

We walked for about an hour or so and came across the prison. Someone saw us coming and opened the gate. This was his camp, his camp was a prison.

"It looks secure, how long have you guys been here?" Perry asked carrying both of our bags; he insisted he didn't want me carrying anything too heavy just in case.

"A while…" The man said he nodded towards the man who had opened the gates there was a women there as well.

"Darryl, what is this?" the man asked him

"Found them, is Rick back?" Darryl asked. Rick? I was about to ask about to ask about Rick when the women separated Lottie from me and began searching her, her lip began to tremble, the man that asked Darryl pointed a gun towards us and asked Perry to hand over the bags, Darryl began searching Chris and Perry afterwards, once the women had moved on from Lottie she was searching me.

"They're clean, Darryl go tell Rick. We'll lock them in a cell" The women replied in a country twang and started walking us into the prison.


	9. Finding Sanctuary

_**Sorry, it's a very talkative piece…this also the last piece I'll be posting for the next month or so, apologies.**_

They locked us in a cell and kept our bags and supplies away from us. Darryl was watching us making sure we didn't make move. In the cell there were two bunk beds. Lottie and Chris took the top bunks and fell asleep almost instantly it was just Perry and me I still couldn't look at him

"How long have you known?" he asked me in hushed tones, Darryl was looking at us both.

"Perry, I don't know anything" I yelled at him Darryl now paying more attention to our discussion "It only dawned on me this morning at the drugstore" I replied returning to our hushed tones, Perry took hold of my hand and looked me in the eye's

"Katy we need to know…but whatever the result is I'm here for you…I love you" he explained, he calmed me down a little

"I love you too…and I'm sorry I didn't mention it when it first came to mind…I was scared" I tried to explain

"Let the girl and children out" A man said, I knew that voice it was Rick. Darryl looked at him with nothing but shock and began unlocking the door, I started waking up Lottie and Chris. When the door was open I hugged Rick

"It's good to see you!" I exclaimed with a cheery smile on face, Rick returned the hug

"Where's your dad?" He asked

"Gone" Chris replied

"Katy I'm sorry" Rick said, I looked towards Perry he was still locked in the cell

"Why haven't you let him out?" I asked Rick the smile disappearing from my face

"We don't know him; we just have a few questions, nothing to worry about. Lori's dying to see you" Rick explained, I didn't want to leave Perry but he told me to go with Lottie and Chris.

The others were in a different room of cells through the door; we saw them on our way in.

"Where are our supplies?" I asked everyone who was looking at us

"Over here," The man who opened the gate said "I'm Glenn and this is Maggie" He replied the woman from before joined him as well, they were carrying our stuff to another cell

"I'm sorry about before" Maggie told me as she put one of the bags on the bed

"No worries, you didn't know who we were" I replied "You still don't" I continued but I was forced to sit down as I became really dizzy

"Are you ok?" she asked, Glenn had disappeared

"Not really, where's Lori?" I asked her

"With my dad, he's our doctor…I'll take you there just now" she said giving me a hand up steadying me. I looked at Chris and Lottie they were asleep again

"They'll be ok, I promise" Maggie replied and took me to see Lori, she was lying on the bed as Maggie's dad held a stethoscope to her very large stomach, Lori was pregnant.

"Katy?" Carl asked looking up at me from one of the bottom bunks he stood up and gave me a hug as well

"Hi" I replied

"Katy, how are you?" Lori asked, looking at Maggie's dad and another woman who I had just realized was in here.

"Better now, who are these guys?" I replied looking at Lori who was now sitting up

"This is Hershel and Carol," She replied I shook both their hands and Hershel left with Maggie and Carol said bye to Lori a couple of minutes after. Lori placed a hand on her pregnant belly and asked Carl to see if Beth needed help with anything.

"Beth is Hershel's other daughter" Lori claimed "What are you worrying about?" she asked me

"Is it that obvious?" I asked her, Lori nodded "Rick is questioning Perry and there's some other stuff going on…how are you?" I asked her

"As good as I could be whose Perry?" She asked me I chuckled a little and looked to the floor

"My boyfriend" I replied "Lori its great catching up but there's something I need to do, can I talk to you later? It's really important" I explained she nodded.

I went back to our cell Perry was there, he looked a little banged up. Chris and Lottie had also disappeared they were asleep when I went to find Lori.

"Where did Chris and Lottie go?" I asked him

"Carl and another girl named Beth came to get them to show them around…Katy have you taken the test yet?" He asked me

"No but I'm away to, wait here." I instructed and headed outside. When I returned to the cell Perry looked at me I had the answer in my hand but I hadn't been able to look at it yet. I looked at it once I knew Perry wanted an answer, I drew in a breath and prepared myself to talk, it was positive.

"I'm pregnant" I told him as I sat down "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked sounding so relaxed and normal "we have two options" he continued

"What are our options?" I asked him

"Option one you have the baby and we raise it" I gave him a weary look as he spoke "This place is pretty secure and it seems like these people aren't going to pack up and leave anytime soon" he continued "Option two is you take the pills and you abort the baby" He explained from the tone of his voice I could tell that wasn't what he wanted

"What do you want?" I asked him he shot me glance "like you said it's your decision just as much as it is mine…Perry what are you thinking?" I continued

"I think that you could have this baby and we could live a happy life here and I think that you'd regret getting rid of it…we don't have to make a decision tonight, were all pretty exhausted I'll go find the kids and maybe an extra blanket" He explained

"Don't get an extra blanket we can fit on the bottom bunk, it would feel weird not sleeping next to you" I replied Perry nodded and left.

He returned with Lottie in his arms and placed her on the bunk above ours, Chris climbed up on the other bunk and got into his sleeping bag, I stood up to say goodnight to them both. Perry lay on his back on the bed there was a little room but it would do, I rested my head on his arm and snuggled into his chest as we took the blanket up around our shoulders. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to his breathing, it was peaceful and relaxed, and things were looking up for us.

I hadn't slept so well in forever. Perry's back was up against the wall, giving me more room, he was watching me and he had his hand over my abdomen, he hadn't realized I was awake yet when he saw my eyes flicker open a guilty look was on his face. He wanted this baby more than anything with a sigh I began to talk

"Ok…" I told him

"Ok?" He asked a smile beamed across his face "Only if you're sure" He added

"I'm sure" I replied "On one condition" I continued he looked at me with a question mark on his face

"We don't tell anyone yet, not even the kids" I replied motioning my head to the bunk above me, he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"It's time for breakfast" Glenn said as he looked at Perry and myself, I began getting up and shaking Perry and Lottie, awake. Lottie was still groggy and didn't really feel like moving, Perry carried her to the breakfast table where she was forced to sit up straight. The hem of her skirt was falling to pieces; I made a mental note to take out the sewing kit and try to mend it when we returned to the cell. On the table which everyone had crowded around was some boxes of cereal and some fruit, everyone was silent and looking at us, they hadn't met Perry yet or the kids, I had met most of the people. Rick was the first to start talking

"This is Katy, Chris and Lottie. They used to be our neighbours before everything happened and this is Perry" he explained and looked towards everyone eyes had averted from us now and people began having discussions between themselves.

"How old is Lottie?" Carol asked drawing my attention away from the other discussions,

"She's four" I replied looking at Carol

"That's a shame, my daughter was twelve when she died and I kept her clothes I was going to offer them too you" Carol explained looking at Lottie's skirt

"I'm sorry about your daughter…I have sewing kit back in the cell, I just haven't found the time to mend it, and we've been walking for at least two months" I told her

"I could show you how to alter clothes if you'd like, I can take Sophia's clothes to your cell after breakfast" She replied

"That would be fantastic, do you mind?" I asked her

"No it's fine they're better in use then taken up space I'll pop round, how old are the rest of you?" She asked me, Perry was talking to Glenn and Maggie, Chris was talking with Carl and Lottie was falling asleep at the table

"I'm sixteen, Perry's nineteen and Chris is eleven" I explained

"What happened to your parents?" Carol asked "It must have been quite a responsibility looking after them" she added

"My mom was bitten and don't know what happened to my dad, we just found Lottie and Chris a couple of months back, Chris hasn't spoken about it much" I replied sounding worried what did happen?

"Sorry to interrupt…" Perry said

"You weren't don't worry about it" Carol replied and went back to eating

"I'm going to take Lottie back to the cell and then help Glenn gather supplies" he told me. I looked at him angrily

"Perry, we just got here" I hissed more than spoke

"I'm sorry but while I'm out I could get things we need like clothes and blankets and other things as well" he explained

"Ok, but be safe" I sighed

"I will be, don't worry, and I love you" Perry spoke softly and kissed me

"Love you too" I replied and kissed him once more before he lifted Lottie up and carried her away. Chris had disappeared with Carl and Rick; they were going to look at the land with Hershel to see if it was good enough to grow crops in.

I went back to the cell, Lottie was fast asleep and snoring ever so slightly I was just watching her she looked so peaceful so calm. Carol stopped by, she took one look at Lottie and took me back to her cell, she showed me how to alter clothes and how to knit, and she was making a blanket for Lori's baby. I had been feeling queasy morning, I had a couple of false alarms but it got to a point where I had to get outside and actually be sick Carol was holding back my hair as I was sick into the grass, there goes my breakfast. Once I was finished I put my hand up too my mouth and apologised for being sick

"It's ok, are you alright?" She asked me she seemed worried, I sat down with my back to the prison wall Carol joined me, checking my temperature and all the things a mother would do in her position

"Yeah I'm fine, I just haven't been able to keep anything down lately" I explained smiling weakly and looking at her she looked at me wearily again. I felt nauseous and turned around to be sick again.

"I'm pregnant" I told her breaking my own rule, she didn't seem surprised or angry or shocked, she just placed a supportive hand on my knee

"Is Perry the father?" She asked I nodded smiling "Does he know?" she asked I nodded again "did he force you?" She asked

"No of course not, it was just a spur of a moment thing" I replied feeling defensive

"What did he say?" she asked I smiled at her

"He couldn't be more happy" I replied with relief in my voice I placed a hand on my stomach and started to rub it, I felt tears of joy run down my face, I was happy too.

"And how do you feel about it?" she asked me

"Honestly, I was terrified but Perry seemed to make all that fear disappear and now I know it's going to be hard but I think it's going to be worth it, just to see how happy it makes him is worth it" I explained to her

"Katy it's a huge responsibility, are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked me

"I know I'm not but there isn't really anything I can do about, Carol I know it's crazy to even think about having a baby right now but somehow it feels right you know? I can't explain it, it just…it just feels perfect and if things were normal it would still be good timing, you have no idea how excited we are about this pregnancy" I admitted more too myself then her she smiled at me and offered me a hand up, we went inside.


	10. Falling Into Place

_**Okay so I may have given into temptation, not posting was killing me inside! Sorry it's a longer piece than normal I've been writing a little everyday and I didn't realize how long it was! I apologise in advance for spelling/grammar errors…Oh and I hope you enjoy it and don't hate it.**_

_**Spotski xx**_

When Perry came back I had Chris sitting in a chair as I cut his hair, I had cut Lottie's before that but she wasn't happy about it she kept complaining about how short it was and to prove a point I cut my hair as well shorter then hers, it reached my chin.

"What happened?" Perry asked running his fingers through my new hair "new look?" He asked sounding impressed

"I figured a new place a new look, your next" I replied as I turned to face him, he gave me hug and spun me around in the air he kissed me once he put me down and put his hand on my stomach

"How are we today?" he asked hand still on my stomach I put my hand on top of his and smiled

"What are you doing?" Lottie asked looking at me and Perry, Chris had also turned round to hear what we had to say. I looked at Perry

"Were having a baby" I told her "But it's a secret, well until I speak to Rick and Lori" I explained and bit my lip

"Are we telling people?" Perry asked me more quietly as I returned to cutting Chris's hair

"Well I kind of told Carol this morning after I was sick" I replied

"How bad were you?" He asked taking off his jacket and lying back on the bed

"Pretty bad, I can't really keep anything down. I need to go see Hershel after I talk to Rick and Lori" I replied after Chris had gotten up and left the cell, his hair was done anyway. Perry had taken his place and was letting me cut his hair too

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Maggie and Glenn know by the way" He told me as I had begun to cut his hair.

"How?" I asked

"They saw me taking an extra crib, bottle, baby clothes and two more blankets. I also found clothes for us. They figured it out basically" He explained

"Perry I'm not even half way through the pregnancy" I replied "Just don't get ahead of yourself anything could happen" I added

"Yeah I know but I like being prepared" he replied "I want this to work out" he added we were silent for a couple of minutes "Where did you learn how to cut hair anyway?" He asked

"I started to take night classes at the local college to see if I enjoyed styling peoples hair and stuff, I only ever really practised on dummies and myself" I explained. We were quiet again but the silence was nice, I started figuring out what I was going to say to Rick and Lori and how I would go about saying it. Perry had taken out what he found today, it was on the floor. Like he said he had picked up a brand new yellow baby blanket it was still in its packaging and seemed to be the size of a regular blanket, the second blanket he found was older and dirtier much like the ratty one I had found with Michonne. He chucked the older blanket on the bed none of us had slept in yet, he pulled out what seemed to be a large pile of clothing. In the pile was mostly baggy t-shirts and pairs of jeans they needed a good wash but they would.

"Where's the other baby stuff?" I asked not seeing it in his bag

"Glenn said we could leave it in the watchtower, until more people know" he explained I finished cutting his hair just in time for the dramatics to begin.

"Get off of me" We heard Chris yell, he was being pulled by the arm by Darryl. Perry and I left the cell immediately

"Caught 'im sneakin off" Darryl claimed as he through Chris towards us

"Chris" Yelled at him he just brushed past me and Perry, Chris climbed up on to the bed

"Thank you" I told Darryl as I walked back into the cell with Perry closely following behind me

"What were you trying to do Chris? Get you self-killed?" I asked him raising my voice, I was getting angry.

"Katy I'll deal with it. Get something to eat" He commanded I did as he told me, there was a heated discussion going on in our cell. Perry was better at dealing with Chris then I was. Chris just got under my skin we were to alike.

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to get knocked up" He shouted overpowering everyone and everything in the room, all eyes were back on me I closed my eyes slowly

"Where do you think you're going?" Perry asked Chris. Still yelling he forced Chris back into the cell as he headed towards the table he sat down next to me. Rick and Lori looked way too shocked too even speak.

"Did everyone hear?" He asked whispering in my ear as he sat down

"Yeah" I replied annoyingly shoving whatever I had on my plate in my mouth. Chris was acting up because of the baby this was all about the baby.

"Is it true?" Lori spoke eventually killing the silence in the room

"Yeah, Chris is right I'm Pregnant" I admitted Rick looked angry

"How far along are you?" Hershel asked

"About two months" Perry replied for me Rick was getting angrier by the second

"You the Father?" Rick asked standing up from the table walking over to Perry and me, at this point Perry was on his feet too

"Yeah I am" He replied in a tone that made Rick reach boiling point and he punched Perry's right cheek, that made Perry fight back. Glenn was holding on too Perry and Darryl had grabbed Rick, separating them both.

"You're not welcome here, leave in the morning" Rick yelled at Perry

"Rick" I shouted drawing attention on me "If he goes I go and Chris and Lottie come with us" I yelled "Glenn help me take him to the cell" I instructed grabbing hold of Perry's legs, Glenn was at the end of his upper body

"Let me do that" Darryl said taking my place and letting go of Rick. Perry was in pretty bad shape, he was drifting in and out of consciousness and had bruises and blood all over his face, his perfectly chiselled face.

Chris looked shocked when we came in, Darryl and Glenn laid Perry down on the bed when we entered the cell. Darryl left almost instantly probably to calm down Rick.

"Katy Do you need any help?" Glenn asked me

"What happened?" I heard Chris asked

"Yeah get him out of here!" I yelled with emphasis on him "Could you also take Lottie?" I asked more quietly and nicely

"Course, anything else?" He asked me

"Just some water if possible, thank you" I told Glenn as Chris came down off the bed and left the cell.

Glenn returned a couple of moments later with a bowl of water, I placed the blue cloth we had used for everything in the water and started cleaning away the blood from his face, it was badly bruised and he had a rather large cut on his chin, a broken nose and a small cut just under his left eye. I sat on the floor next to the bed and rested my head on the mattress next to his, I held his hand in mine and tears began to slowly find their way out of my eyes. I woke up to the sound of Perry's voice

"Katy" he whispered "Katy" He whispered again he was looking better and healthier, happiness claimed my body as I through myself on to Perry excitedly he groaned out in pain and I moved to the other side of the bed, so he was near the floor and my back was against the wall, he turned his head to face me

"Sorry" I whispered apologetically

"Have you been crying?" he asked me

"Only a little…I've been worrying too" I admitted

"Katy you worry too much it's not good for you or the baby" he told me as he shot me an angry look

"It's only going to get worse, in the morning, we have nowhere to live and soon I won't be able to walk as far as we have been" I explained

"That's why you and the kids should stay, Katy I'll be fine out there by myself, and I'll feel better knowing that you and our child are safe you can't come with me" he commanded.

When I woke up I heard the clattering of dishes and felt an absence on the bed beside me. I looked towards our supply bags one was missing. I walked out of the cell and looked at all the faces Perry was nowhere to be seen, everyone gave my sympathetic looks. I ran out of the cell block there was no sign of him out here either he was gone, Perry was actually gone. I felt panic and rage takeover my body as I headed towards the gate. I was almost gone when I realized that he would be impossible to track, I headed back into the prison

"Where's Rick?" I asked feeling the anger in my voice, Glenn looked as though he wasn't going tell me. There was fire in my eyes but Glenn didn't need to tell me, Rick had just come in.

"Rick this is your fault!" I yelled hitting his chest but he had no response he just put his hands up and let me take out my anger, I wasn't very strong so I wasn't hurting him

"God Rick!" I yelled again but at this point I had stopped hitting him everyone had just left us be and went on to other things "He had done nothing to you! You had no right" I exclaimed calming done ever so slightly I was no longer angry just disappointed and upset

"Katy, just…just calm down" Rick suggested trying to step towards me

"Calm down, you want me to calm down. Are you serious? You sent my boyfriend out there Rick. His brother shot him and is probably looking for him and will kill him once he finds him." I explained he tried to get closer to me but with a deep breath I just went back to the cell. Maggie was in there with Chris and Lottie, I looked at them both

"Thank You" I told her as she was headed out

"Don't worry about it, Katy if you need any help at all just ask" She told me leaving me with Chris and Lottie.

Chris couldn't look at me, I didn't blame him I would've avoided me too.

"Chris I'm not annoyed at you, what you did was wrong but I think Rick would've reacted the same way regardless of how he was told, come here" I told him pulling Chris into a hug he hated it immediately and began to pull away but he realized that I needed a hug and Lottie felt obligated to join in. I was feeling exhausted by mid-afternoon, so I decided to lay down I had been sick for the most of the morning, I needed Perry.

When I woke up I decided to wash some of the clothes Perry had picked up and hung them out to dry, Carol helped me. By dinner time I had a killer headache and had to go back to sleep, I put on one of the baggy t-shirts on and lay down on the bed. Every noise made me wince or writhe. I began coughing I was finding it hard to stop when Hershel came in to give me a glass of water, he made me sit up and forced the water too my lips, I felt so cold that I started to shiver. Hershel wrapped a blanket around my soldiers he started checking my temperature, I felt like I was going to be sick again I put a hand to my mouth it passed, thankfully.

"Stay rested looks like you have the flu. Get Chris and Lottie to help you" Hershel stated and left the cell block, he returned a couple of moments later with a bucket in case I had to be sick again. Lottie looked scared and Chris looked concerned

"I'm fine" I coughed out "Just got the flu" I coughed out again sounding worse. I decided it was time to sleep some more get some rest to get better.

My eyes opened slowly, I could hear the banging of dishes was it morning? With a cough I sat up still not fully awake. I began to see if Chris and Lottie were around both were gone I figured that they were eating or with Maggie or Glenn. I got dressed slowly; I was way too weak to even think about movement the bed creaked alerting people that I was awake. I leant against the cells door jamb people smiled as they looked at me but one head was turned, when the head turned around It was Perry, he was back Perry was back. I let out a sigh of relief I was going to run but I knew I didn't have the strength; Perry knew too and came to me as quickly as he could. He was smiling and I couldn't help but cry he made me happy.

The day went pretty quickly but it was becoming evident that I was getting worse so Hershel made me stay on bed rest which I hated but I couldn't exactly argue. Perry sat with me the whole day; he had found a pack of cards so we ended up playing gin rummy all day, a game which I had to be taught. Perry insisted on fetching me food and anything else I needed which I wasn't used too

"How'd you get back?" I asked coughing as I spoke

"Darryl started to look for me after you went ape on Rick" He explained "I didn't go very far, rummy" He added laying out the cards on the bed

"You were worrying weren't you?" He asked grabbing my hand in his I gave him a look as if to ask _how did you know that? _

"You bite your nails when you worry" He stated and kissed my forehead "get some rest" he added as he left me alone in the cell.

When I heard the murmuring tones of my family my eyes fluttered open, I was facing the wall so nobody knew I was awake. It was Chris and Lottie who were in the room, I could just about hear Perry talking to Glenn in the main room, and they were just out of the cell forcing Lottie and Chris to speak in hushed tones

"Are you gonna shoot her?" I heard Lottie ask

"No, why would I?" Chris asked sounding defensive and angry

"You shot dad!" Lottie exclaimed as quietly as she could trying not to force focus upon her self

"That was different dad was bit and he begged me too…Katy doesn't know that though, can we not tell her" Chris begged Lottie his voice was thick with worry "I don't want her to get any worse or hate me more" Chris added I could feel his eyes on me

"Is she still asleep?" Perry asked he had stopped talking to Glenn

"When is she never?" Lottie asked "She's no fun anymore" Lottie added

"She's having a baby and she's sick her bodies working twice as hard if not more, of course she's exhausted and what do you mean she's no fun anymore?" Perry asked he was still lingering in the doorway from what I could hear

"Well before we came here she used to tell stories and play games and now she's just boring and sleeps all day" Lottie explained like she normally would've if things were normal but instead of explaining it to Perry, she would be explaining it to dad or mom hell even our older brother Lottie always had a deeper connection to me then Christopher or Tommy (our older brother).

"Charlotte I wouldn't worry about it she'll be back to normal in no time" He explained I smiled a little he was good with her which made me feel better about our baby, I had a fear that we would be totally unprepared for looking after a baby and the little things just made me feel slightly more reassured.

"Hey Lottie if you ask nicely, Maggie might be up for a game or story and if not try Beth. I need to talk to Chris" He suggested with a serious tone to the end, what was he going to talk to him about.

I heard the twang of the bed springs signalling to me that Lottie had left. I felt the bed go down at my feet clearly Perry had perched there.

"Chris you ok?" He asked Perry placed a soft hand on my leg as he gave me quick glance or at least it felt like he did.

"Not really" Chris admitted shuffling ever so slightly on the bed

"What's up?" Perry asked removing his hand and focussing his attention on Chris

"I'm worried and scared" Chris admitted again, did I hear tears in his voice?

"Why? Chris talk to me, you can trust me" Perry told him

"I'm worried that Katy's going to get worse, I'm worried that she's going to turn into one of those things. I'm scared that I'm going to have to do to her what I did to dad because you won't able too. I'm scared about telling her what happened I don't want her to hate me" Chris explained, it was tears I heard, I couldn't help myself I had to turn around and tell him that everything was going to be ok, I had stop his tears Chris never cried.

"It's going to be fine, Chris don't worry about me. Were safe here and how could you ever think that I hate you, your my kid brother I'll never hate you" I assured him sounding stronger and better seeing him like this made me upset "you did what you had to do" I continued he cried some more and so did I but everything was better again, everything just fell into place.


	11. Old Friends and Old Allies

The flu passed after a couple of days I was back to my old self and I had started showing my clothes were beginning to feel tight. Everything was good again, I was sitting outside in the sun, it was getting warmer and the walkers had started appearing again. If the walker's moans weren't loud and birds were tweeting it would've been serenity. Lottie and Chris were mucking around with Carl I think they were playing tag. Hershel appeared with Lori and Beth; he was in crutches they managed to save him. They were clearing one of the blocks and Hershel was bit by a walker so they amputated his leg to save him, it actually worked. Perry was running towards me he was shouting

"Get too C-block now!" was what he was yelling, there was a herd of walkers behind him. Lottie and Chris ran towards me as Carl joined his mother. Beth locked herself and Hershel in a gate so the walkers couldn't get to them. Maggie, Carl, Lori, Chris, Lottie and myself ran into the block but within minutes we had lost Maggie, Carl and Lori. There was no time to go back. I pulled Lottie and Chris into the laundry room and went to the back I heard T-dog yell and Carol burst through the doors; she put what she could in front of the doors so the walkers couldn't get in. She was crying out of being terrified, Lottie was hiding behind me and Chris had his gun out. We heard gunfire it made us jump every time but we refused to speak or make any sound at all we were afraid of alerting the walkers if there were any out there, we heard the shuffling of feet none of us wanted to move but Chris started to peer out of the small window on the door

"It's Perry and Darryl" He said as he removed whatever Carol had put in front of the door, Chris opened the door when Perry had caught sight of us he ran towards me again he had blood on his face and on his clothes he hugged me

"I thought I had lost you" He whispered in my ear he started crying.

We walked into the cells everyone was upset I didn't see Maggie and Glenn and I heard a baby crying.

"Lori?" I asked desperately

"Didn't make it" Perry replied in hushed tones I felt a lump in my throat

"Where's Carl?" I replied

"With Beth and the Baby" Perry explained. I went in the direction of the baby cries Carl was in tears, Beth was holding the baby. I hugged Carl he had just lost his mother and there was this baby who had survived. I left Carl and Beth and went to sit in our cell; I put a hand on my baby bump but I couldn't help but cry what were we thinking? We couldn't have a baby but it was too late wasn't it? to do anything now. He came into the cell I had the abortion pills in my hand and a cup of water in the other I hadn't taken them but I was still deciding whether or not I should.

"What are you doing Katy?" Perry asked me as he hit the pills out of my hand and onto the floor

"What were we thinking Perry? Were teenagers, we live in a world where dead walk and in a world where we have to loot and kill that's not place to raise a child. We can't take a baby out there it would be too hard we live in a world where we have to fight to survive every single day…I need you tell me how this is going to work if at all it works…because I'm struggling to see what's beneficial from this" I explained in a teary trembling voice he sighed he was welling up too he kneeled down in front of me and looked up into my face he placed his hands on the bump

"Katy…this is worth fighting for" He explained sounding stronger "This is our baby and I never said that it would be easy I know that it won't. Just like I know that you're going to love this baby just like I know you're going make and excellent mother. Just like I knew from the moment I met you that we were going to end up together. Katy life is supposed to be difficult but there are rare moments when that feeling of not wanting to carry on goes away. You're going to put this baby before your own life just like Lori just like your mother and it is going to be loved. It's not going care that the world is different because it doesn't know what it was like before. You need to stop worrying, everything is going to be Ok and when it's not I'm here for you, your never alone" He continued I sighed as more tears fell from my eyes, he was right everything was going to be fine and if on cue the baby started to kick for the first time so Perry could feel it too, it had started moving not so long ago. We both laughed and smiled it wouldn't stop

"See some moments, are worth it all" He whispered and kissed the baby bump and then my forehead he sat next to me. I wanted to put my feet up so I repositioned the pillow at the head of the bed to use as a back rest Perry put my feet on top of his lap and slipped off my shoes, he began to rub them.

Hershel came into the cell he hobbled over to sit on the bed opposite us he was still finding it difficult to walk on the crutches,

"How are you and the baby?" Hershel asked

"Em…I'm a bit shaken up and upset but baby's fine it was moving not so long ago you just missed it" I told him

"Be careful Katy stressful and frightful events have been known to cause labour, that's what happened with Lori" He explained and left.

Within moments of Hershel leaving there was a drama outside, some of the group were carrying a woman inside and they laid her down on the floor. I took a peak to see what was going on, it was Michonne.


	12. In The Aftermath

_**Okay so I was thinking that I'll probably run out of material soon for Katy as S5 hasn't been released yet. S4 in Katy's story will probably be finishing sometime in summer and I was thinking about doing a bit of Prequel for Katy it'll probably only be 5 or 10 chapters so no zombie killing I'm afraid if you guys like the idea let me know please!**_

_**Spotski xx**_

"Oh my god! Michonne" I yelled as some of the group carried her off she was shot. Hershel was doing his work

"You know her?" He asked me

"Yeah we do" Perry replied just as surprised as me

"Hershel can you help her?" I asked concerned

"I can try" Hershel told us. He forced us to leave; Beth was making some baby formula I looked at it questionably

"Are Maggie and Glenn back?" I asked we were better friends with Maggie and Glenn than anybody else in the prison. She shook her head worryingly and went too look at the baby who Carl had named Judith.

"She had it" Beth told me gesturing towards where Michonne and Hershel were. Judith began getting fussy so I went to pick her up she reminded me of baby Carl I was only about 4 at the time so the memory was a little fuzzy. She had stopped crying when I picked her up and sat on Beth's bed. Beth handed me the bottle with the formula

"You're good with her" Beth said

"I have two younger siblings and I used to baby sit before everything happened" I explained I didn't know where Perry had run off too and Beth seemed like she needed some company where were Maggie and Glenn.

"Maggie and Glenn are missing. I'm going to look for them with Darryl" Perry stated as he walked into the cell

"Ok but be safe and I love you" I told him Perry walked up to him and kissed my forehead

"Love you both" He whispered before he left I handed Judith back to Beth and went after him

"Perry I'm serious be careful" I told him as I walked him to the gate, Carl closed it behind them he looked as though he hadn't stopped crying I pulled him into a hug again and we walked back up to the prison together.

****Perry PoV****

"How does it feel?" Darryl asked Perry as he watched Katy and Carl walk back to the prison he had to know she was safe before he left indefinitely.

"How does what feel?" He asked Darryl as they began to walk away

"Being a dad" Darryl asked they were walking through the woods and to the nearest supermarket where Maggie and Glenn would've been last.

"I can't really answer that question I'm not a dad yet" Perry replied looking at Darryl

"You know how to handle Chris and Lottie…that sort of makes you dad" Darryl told him. Darryl shot him a glance as he spoke "and if dealing with them don't make you dad, then what does?" Darryl continued after that they were silent they didn't really talk they just walked to the supermarket. When there were no signs of Maggie or Glenn. They decided to gather what they could. Before long it had started going dark and they knew that going out there would be a death sentence they would leave as soon as they could.

Perry was walking around one of the stands and saw an old newspaper and on the front page was a girl that Perry knew. It was Katy; he picked it up instantly and began reading the article it was about her high school and how her cheerleading team had made it to the finals in some competition. Katy was a cheerleader she didn't seem like the type of person who would be, he knew that she was one of the popular girls but the whole cheerleader thing was defiantly news. The end of the world had changed her from that picture she seemed so girly and innocent now she had become a survivor and was about to become a mom

"What you got there?" Darryl asked

"It's a newspaper article about Katy" Perry told him "she was a cheerleader before all of this, I didn't know that" Perry explained as he put the newspaper in his bag.

****Katy PoV****

It was night time and Darryl and Perry weren't back yet, they'd probably wait until morning just to be safe. I wonder if they found Maggie and Glenn. Judith was crying and Lottie was getting annoyed Judith hadn't even been crying that long.

"You get used to it, I promise try to get some rest yeah?" I told Lottie has she buried her head underneath her pillow and moaned she was truly the grumpiest person ever if she didn't get any sleep.

"Do you think your kid will be like that?" Chris asked as he moved around on the bed above me

"I sure hope not, if it is it'll drive me insane" I explained as I blew out the candle that gave us the little light we had, I pulled the blanket up around my neck and snuggled down into the mattress with the thought of Perry in my mind. I missed him, I had gotten used to sleeping next to him and the silence was unnerving and unpleasant. At first his mumbling caught me off guard but I began to except it he put up with my nightmares the least I could do is put up with his mumbling. I heard Chris snoring in the bunk above me and looked towards Lottie she looked as though she was still awake.

"Lottie" I whispered she let out a groan "Are you still awake?" I asked again in the whisper

"Yes!" She replied sounding annoyed she jumped off the bunk grabbing her pillow and her blanket, she threw herself on too my bed. Most likely due to the fact that when Lottie couldn't sleep our mom would lie on her bed with her and tell her a story and another story and another one if needs be until she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

"Tell me a story?" She asked we were still whispering

"What do you want to hear about?" I asked her

"Our family before everything happened" She replied she got even quieter; I nodded and began recalling a memory from our past.

"Ok, the last time we were all together as a proper family. You, me, Tommy, Christopher, Mom and Dad, we were at the beach. It was the summer before Tommy went off to Duke and we were having a bit of a going away party you couldn't have been more than one and Chris hated you with a passion." I explained she giggled a little and then looked guilty as she quietened down. "Tommy was hitting on some girl, that boy was never single. Mom and Dad were arguing about something, Chris was investigating the rock pools and I was stuck with you, when the hottest guy in school at the time wanted to walk along the beach with me. Lottie you would not shut up, you were such a fussy baby never happy, never pleased I don't think I ever saw you smile…some things never change" I explained but before I went into the very fine details she was asleep and breathing softly, I was now the only person awake in the prison.

The sun began to rise and I still hadn't slept I didn't know if it was Perry not being here or something else but my body just did not want to rest. Hershel came to find me in the morning to tell me that Michonne was going to be ok, Rick and the others were weary of her but I persuaded them to let her join the group, it was mid-afternoon when Perry and Darryl came back with no sign of Maggie of Glenn, where were they?


End file.
